During waste-heat recovery from cooling systems or cooling cycles (for example, according to German OS No. 2 530 994), the refrigerant is guided through a heat transmitter (for example, a condenser) which is built into the fluid container. The refrigerant emits its heat energy to the fluid (typically water) in the container, for example, through condensation in a pipe.
This known heat-transmitting device, however, requires large heat-transmitting surfaces and thus great pipe lengths. This effects a very high and undesirable pressure drop on the part of the refrigerant.
Aside from these disadvantages, one other need is not met by this system, namely, the demand which has come forth lately for increased safety in the preparation of drinking water. Specifically, the direct heating of drinking or use water is supposed to be avoided, since the refrigerant and the drinking water are separated only by one wall and thus the possible danger of a rupture and entrance of the refrigerant into the drinking water is significant.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to come up with a heat-transmitting device which fully meets the safety aspect for total separation of fluid and refrigerant, yet also provides optimum heat transmission.